Alasan Kenapa
by Agizera
Summary: Semi Canon / Kau dan aku, mereka berkata bahwa kau membenciku, tapi sebaliknya, kau terlihat terlalu menyukaiku. Kau juga selalu menyiksaku, menurutku pukulanmu itu pertanda kasih yang kau tunjukkan dengan cara yang istimewa. Itu menurutku, kalau kau?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Ruki Yagami**

* * *

><p>Warning : OOC, Typos, Canon,<strong> Bold<strong>:Naruto, **Bold **akhir:Sakura

Genre : Romance/ Drama

Main Pair : NaruSaku

* * *

><p><strong>ALASAN KENAPA<br>**

**== Ruki ==**

**OneShot**

* * *

><p><strong>Warna itu sama—begitu lembut. Dominan kita sama—menurutku perbedaan kita tipis. Sifat kita sama—itulah yang kumaksud.<strong>

Wanita dengan rambut terang berwarna merah muda lembut—tidak lagi lembut karena rambut sebahu itu telah berubah menjadi tak beraturan dan kotor, dan juga ikat kepala sebagai bandana yang telah terbuang entah kemana membuat rambutnya terlihat mengembang aneh. Warna mata yang mendadak menggelap dan sayatan di sekujur tubuh dan wajah.

Tidak merasa perih, wanita dengan marga Haruno itu tetap kuat menatap sepasang pria—tepatnya pria berdominan warna gelap, baru kemudian yang berwarna cerah. Bertarung hebat dengan segenap kekuatan yang mereka miliki. Pertarungan akhir, tepat di atas lahan yang lebih mirip disebut kawah pertarungan.

Matanya terus melebar setiap kali kedua senjata si petarung saling bersahut, menimbulkan ledakan, bahkan mementalkan tubuh mereka. Sejenak debu menutupi pandangan Sakura Haruno, dengan was-was wanita itu mencengkram baju tepat di depan dada dengan sangat erat. Ia takut, seseorang akan tumbang.

"He—hentikan kalian…" ucapnya dengan nada bergetar menahan emosi asing yang berusaha ditekan sekuat tenaga.

Sebenarnya bingung. Ia mengingat perkataan Naruto beberapa tahun yang lalu. Apakah ini yang ia harapkan? Ia memejamkan mata sangat erat. Naruto, Naruto dan Naruto. Kenapa pria itu selalu membuatnya berpikir dan merasakan hal seperti ini?

Selalu membuatnya bingung seakan tak mengenali dirinya sendiri. Ada hal yang memang mengikat dirinya dan pria Uzumaki itu. Pria itu terlanjur berjanji, bahwa dirinya akan membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha dan satu hal lagi yang terpenting—dengan segala cara.

Omong kosong! Sakura mulai mengutuk dirinya kembali. Sekali lagi—berkali-kali ia hanya bisa menggantungkan harapannya pada seorang Naruto Uzumaki. Putra tunggal Hokage keempat itu harusnya tak layak memegang janji untuk dirinya.

Sekarang ia menyesal, sekali lagi menyesal. Nyawa Naruto dan nyawa pria yang diharapkannya, manakah yang lebih berharga? Ia egois, meminta hal sekonyol _itu _pada Naruto—berarti Sakura menginginkan keberadaan Sasuke tanpa peduli akan keselamatan Naruto. Janji bodoh!

Di saat bingung itu Sakura berlari dengan gegabah, dilewatinya puluhan mayat yang bergelimpangan, ia bukan hanya berlari namun ia mencoba menahan rasa tukut dalam hatinya. Seandainya ia sampai, mungkinkah ia bisa menghentikan pertarungan hebat itu? Apa mungkin ia akan mati sebelum sempat mencapai tempat pertarungan itu? Tiba-tiba ia terhenti.

Pandangannya menelusur ke seluruh desa—porak-poranda, hancur dan pertarungan dimana-mana. Sakura tengah berada di dalam pertarungan hebat. Bukan hanya Naruto yang melawan Sasuke. Tapi pertarungan seluruh ninja konoha melawan musuh—tepatnya sekutu Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ka—kakiku bergetar… Apa aku… takut?" bisik Sakura yang masih linglung—memandang ceceran darah—suara pedang yang saling menghantam serta teriakan menyakitkan, ia pecah konsentrasi.

"Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat kembali!" sebuah teriakan menggema di kedua telinga Sakura, ia tak sadar kini memijak arena pertarungan.

Teriakan Kakashi sama sekali tidak dipedulikan oleh Sakura. Dengan gerak cepat Kakashi menghadang musuh yang berusaha menusuk Sakura dari arah samping. Tak bisa dihindari, karena sedikit terlambat memindahkan tubuh Sakura, bahu si _Sensei_ tergores karena dirinya. Sakura mendelik kejut, ia shinobi tak berguna.

Kakashi membawa Sakura secepat mungkin untuk bergabung kembali dengan para ninja medis lainnya. Sakura enggan untuk berbicara, melihat darah mulai meluber dari bahu _Sensei_-nya. Sakura tersentak.

"Se—sensei… bahumu…"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menyembuhkannya," kata Kakashi cepat saat Sakura mencoba untuk memulihkan luka dengan cakra miliknya. "Lebih baik kau sembuhkan yang lain, aku akan kembali ke sana," dan Kakashi lenyap begitu saja, tanpa mempedulikan kalimat Sakura yang menunjukkan rasa kekhawatirannya.

Kini ia sadar. Ia sama seperti _lelaki menyebalkan itu_. Bagai refleksi ia bercermin. Ia gegabah, teledor, menyusahkan dan takut. Ia ingat bagaimana dirinya mengolok-ngolok Naruto saat itu. Dulu, pandangannya terhadap lelaki kecil tersebut lebih tepat seperti ia melihat seekor kucing yang tak bisa melakukan apapun selain mengeong.

Lain halnya dengan pria ber-clan Uchiha—menatapnya bagai Dewa, memuja segala-galanya tentang pria itu—menyakitinya sedikit pun tak mampu, menusuknya dengan kunai pun tak mampu. Meskipun sudah bertekat bulat, tetap tak dapat menyanggupinya.

Sakura menahan rasa pening tepat di dahinya dengan salah satu tangan. Tubuhnya tak dapat bergerak meski beberapa orang di belakangnya kini meneriaki—menyuruh Sakura bertugas. Wanita itu tertawa sumbang.

"Ternyata... kita sama,"

**Kau dan aku, mereka berkata bahwa kau membenciku, tapi sebaliknya, kau terlihat terlalu menyukaiku.**

"_Kau bodoh!"_

"_Kau tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Sasuke,"_

"_Cengiranmu memuakkan, Naruto!"_

"_Ceh, bahkan tingginya tak lebih dariku,"_

"_Mana bisa lelaki bodoh seperti Naruto bisa menyelamatkanku? Jangan bercanda, Sasuke. Kau kan yang menyelamatkanku dari Gaara?"_

"_Sudah cukup! Biar aku saja yang membawa Sasuke kembali."_

"_Terima kasih, Naruto."_

Sakura perlahan tersenyum. Ia baru menyadari, hari-hari telah ia lalui begitu panjang dengan Naruto di sisinya. Desah napasnya mulai beritme normal. Sakura menyahut sebuah kunai dari sakunya. Berdiri tegap dan...

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Pertarungan itu sudah selesai?"

Seseorang di belakang Sakura menggunakan mata byakugan miliknya, kemudian berkata, "Ya, Tuhan. Keduanya tak bergerak!"

Sontak wajah Sakura berubah menjadi pucat pasi. Wanita itu berlari dengan sangat cepat, dengan sigap menghalau setiap serangan dengan perasaan penuh akan kepanikan. Wanita itu berlari tergopoh-gopoh dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Wanita itu berusaha mendekati area yang sedari tadi terasa sunyi secara mendadak.

Sakura menyusuri hutan, melompat-lompat cepat menelusuri dedahanan. Gelap—semua menjadi gelap. Pepohonan menutupi pandangannya untuk menatap ke depan. Sepasang irisnya mendadak membulat saat tak mendengar sedikit pun suara akan pergerakan. Kedua kakinya jatuh memijak tepat di atas kawah pertarungan.

Porak-poranda—hancur sudah. Terbaring dua sosok pria. Benar, tak bergerak sedikit pun. Tapi… kedua kakinya melangkah pada pria berambut raven—sebenarnya ia bingung harus melangkahkan kakinya kemana. Tapi tubuh Sasuke tergeletak lebih dekat darinya.

Mendekat dan bersimpuh di samping pria itu—penuh luka. Sakura menutup mulutnya, berusaha untuk tidak berisik. Darah menetes melalui kedua mata Sasuke yang masih terpejam rapat. Ingin ia menyentuh pria itu—namun mendadak degup jantungnya seakan berhenti.

Ia hampir tak dapat merasakan cakra dari tubuh Naruto—pria yang tak ditujunya lebih dahulu. Jika dibandingkan dengan Sasuke—cakra Naruto lebih menipis. Dan sepertinya pria Uchiha itu pingsan. Sakura membenahi letak tubuh Sasuke dengan posisi terlentang. Sebenarnya enggan meninggalkan pria itu, karena Sakura juga bisa merasakan cakra Sasuke perlahan mulai lenyap, hampir menyamai Naruto.

Namun Sakura mengingat satu hal. Kenapa ia tak pergi menemui Naruto terlebih dahulu? Apa ia membencinya? Tidak peduli padanya?

"Aku tidak," Sakura segera berlari menuju tempat dimana tubuh Naruto tergeletak tak berdaya.

Pria itu jauh lebih membutuhkannya. Jauh lebih berharga. Benarkah?

**Kau dan aku, mereka melihat kau selalu menyiksaku, tapi sebaliknya, pukulanmu pertanda **_**kasih **_**yang kau tunjukkan dengan cara yang istimewa.**

Tubuhnya hanya mengalami luka yang tak serius. Tapi kenapa cakra pemuda ini mendadak lenyap? Sakura mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto dengan kuat. Berteriak memanggil nama pemuda itu supaya bangun dan menghentikan drama tak lucunya.

"Naruto! Buka matamu! Kau tak terkula parah kan? Jawab aku dasar bodoh!"

Tak menyadari satu hal. Begitu mudahnya Sakura menyentuh tubuh rapuh itu. Menginginkan dengan segera, kedua iris _turquoise _ itu untuk cepat menatap balik dirinya. Air mata yang tak dikehendaki mulai menetes, berubah mengalir dan menganak sungai di pipinya. Benar-benar, Sakura tak mengerti akan dirinya sendiri.

"Sa… Sakuraaa…"

Begitu bahagia dan terkejut. Suara itu memecah guncangan hebat di tubuh Naruto. Sakura dengan cepat menghapus air matanya. Air mata yang entah sejak kapan memang mudah keluar karena pria satu ini. Benar-benar memalukan jika keadaan Sakura yang seperti ini dilihat langsung oleh Naruto. Tiba-tiba ia merasa malu.

"Sa—kit. Kau terlalu keras… mengguncang tubuh—ku," kata Naruto dengan mata kembali terpejam.

Sakura melepas kedua tangannya dari tubuh Naruto. Memadang aneh saat pria itu kembali menutup kedua matanya. Sakura tanpa sadar memukul kepala Naruto saat pria itu tersenyum dalam keadaan terpejam. Seolah berpikiran, bahwa Naruto tengah menertawakan dirinya.

"Berhenti tersenyum aneh seperti itu!" kata Sakura sambil membuang wajah.

Tanpa diketahui oleh Sakura, Naruto tengah meringis kesakitan meskipun jitakan Sakura lebih tepat disebut sentuhan daripada pukulan yang biasa dilakukannya. Merasakan jitakan itu, membuat rasa sakit dalam tubuh Naruto seakan tak berarti. Pukulan Sakura sudah menjadi obat tak langsung bagi dirinya. Benarkan? Karena sekujur tubuhnya memang mulai tak dapat ia rasakan sendiri, tak dapat ia gerakkan.

Melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto yang lebih tampak menahan sakit dari pada tersenyum tulus membuat Sakura panik, "A—aku menyakitimu? Maaf!" kata Sakura sambil merentangkan kedua telapak tangannya di atas tubuh Naruto, berusaha memulihkannya.

Sebelum Sakura sempat mengeluarkan cakranya, Naruto tersenyum getir, "Tidak, aku menyukainya," katanya yang hanya mampu terucap di dalam hati, bibirnya terasa berat untuk bergerak.

**Kau dan aku, mereka berpikir kau mencintai **_**Teme **_**selamanya, kali ini aku tidak mengelak. Aku kalah, karena itu benar.**

Sebelum menyalurkan cakranya, Sakura memposisikan tubuh Naruto yang enggan berposisi benar sedari tadi. Sakura mencemaskannya, sangat.

"Tadi aku sudah melihat Sasuke. Sepertinya dia pingsan," kata Sakura yang kembali merentangkan tangannya di atas tubuh Naruto.

Begitu cakra mulai merasuk ke tubuh Naruto. Pria itu mengernyit kesakitan, berusaha tak berteriak kencang dengan menggigit bibir. Sakura yang sejujurnya merasa bahwa Naruto baik-baik saja mendadak tercengang. Cakranya tak dapat menembus tubuh Jinjuriki tersebut. Sakura berusaha keras hingga setitik keringat dingin menetes melewati dahinya. Ia mulai ketakutan.

Tidak berhasil. Gagal. Tidak bisa. Sakura tidak menyerah, tapi kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi? Seluruh tubuh Naruto seakan mati sama sekali sehingga tak dapat ia pulihkan seperti biasanya. Sakura menggeleng cepat dan melanjutkan usahanya.

Naruto menggerakkan sekuat tenaga jemarinya. Mencoba semampu mungkin untuk menyentuh wanita yang kini masih sibuk berkutat dengan jurus medisnya. Ia bisa menyentuh tangan Sakura dengan perjuangan keras. Ia bersyukur sebelah tangannya masih mampu digerakkan.

Sakura terpana begitu memandang kepala Naruto yang perlahan menggeleng. Wajah Sakura memucat. Sakura meraih tangan itu dengan cepat.

"Tu—tunggu… Aku bisa memulihkanmu," kata Sakura tanpa ditanya.

Mendadak air mata kembali jatuh saat Naruto terlihat begtu tersiksa hanya dengan mengucapkan kalimat, "Sasuke… A—ku berhasil… membawa… pulang," nada suaranya berantakkan dan pria itu tersenyum begitu santainya.

"He—hei, kau jangan bercanda, Naruto. Kau tidak terluka! Kenapa kau bersikap seperti orang sekarat saja. Dasar bodoh!" Sakura berkata ketus lagi pada Naruto.

Namun dibalik kata-kata ketusnya itu, Sakura menarik tubuh Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. Pelukan hangatnya. Air mata benar-benar tak dapat ia hentikan. Persetan dengan rasa malu, yang ia lakukan sekarang merupakan perasaan yang secara naluriah mencuat dalam hatinya. Mengingkari kenyataan.

"Kau dengar aku, Naruto? Kau pria terbodoh yang pernah kukenal. Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku tidak peduli lagi dengan janji itu?"

Naruto menggeleng dalam dekapan Sakura. Sebelah tangan yang masih berfungsi itu mendorong lemah pelukan Sakura.

"Sasuke, ke sanalah. Di—a sekarat…" kata Naruto dengan sorot mata menajam dan serius.

Mendadak tubuh Sakura menegang begitu ia menyadari satu hal. Cakra Sasuke benar-benar hampir tak dapat dirasakannya kembali. Sakura mash terdiam. Bingung dan tak mampu harus melakukan apa lagi. Tubuhnya membatu, bahkan ia tak menyadari beberapa orang sudah mulai berjalan mendekati mereka.

Pikiran buruk mulai menguasai Sakura. "Ti—tidak… Sa—sasuke?"

Dengan cepat Sakura meletakkan begitu saja tubuh Naruto di atas tanah. Berdiri dengan cepat dan akan beranjak meninggalkan Naruto. Sayang, langkahnya terhenti dan kembali menatap Naruto, Naruto mengangguk lemah seolah berkata bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

Dan akhirnya, dengan berat hati ia pergi menuju ke tempat Sasuke—beberapa ninja medis telah mengerubungi pria itu dan Ino juga terlihat di sana.

Masih dengan tubuh tak berdayanya, Naruto memandangi kedua kaki Sakura yang beranjak meninggalkannya. Terus melihat hingga pandangan pria itu memudar menjadi gelap. Naruto masih mampu mendengar beberapa ninja medis yang mulai mengobati dirinya. Naruto dikelilingi semua orang—teman-temannya, guru dan para ninja lainnya—lebih banyak dari pada orang-orang yang mengerubingi Sasuke.

Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa kurang, merasa sepi bahkan saat pandangannya menggelap sempurna, ada bagian yang lebih sakit dari tubuhnya. Dan Naruto tak mampu menyebutkan bagian apa itu. Yang ia yakini, bagian itu terasa sakit semenjak dulu, dan takkan pernah berubah.

**Dua Bulan Kemudian**

"Dia sudah sadar!"

Sakura memandangi tanpa kedip sosok pria yang kini terbaring tetap di atas ranjang itu. Selalu di tempat itu dan setiap hari di situ. Sudah dua bulan lamanya Naruto koma tak sadarkan diri. Dan ini adalah hari-hari yang telah ditunggu-tunggu. Akhirnya pria itu mulai mampu menatap dunia kembali.

Sakura mencengkram sprei ranjang Naruto. Perlahan kedua mata itu terbuka meskipun sejenak menutup kemudian terbuka kembali. Seakan begitu susahnya meskipun hanya sekedar membuka kedua mata.

"Na—Naruto… akhirnya… akhirnya kau sadar," bunyian itu sungguh dikenali oleh Naruto.

Nada suara itu sungguh dihafal oleh dirinya. Sejenak ia memandangi redup wewarnaan merah muda lembut di sampingnya. Wanita itu menatap Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Naruto menyadari sesuatu, ia hidup.

"Saku…" belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya, dengan cepat Sakura mencengram erat salah satu telapak tangan terdekat milik Naruto yang masih tergeletak lemah di atas ranjang.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih kau tetap hidup, Naruto…" Sakura menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang tak mampu dijelaskan.

Kakashi yang sedari tadi di sana pun hanya tersenyum kemudian memberi tanda agar semua orang yang berada dalam ruang rawat Naruto untuk keluar, seakan mengerti ketika melihat sorot berbeda yang terpancar dari kedua mata Sakura. Mereka semua mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah baikan?" tanya Sakura lembut.

"Sasuke… bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Naruto sambil mencoba menggerakkan bagian-bagian dari tubuhnya yang terasa kaku.

Sakura mendadak berwajah heran. Bukannya mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri. Malah menanyakan kabar Sasuke yang jelas-jelas menjadi penyebab dirinya seperti saat ini. Sakura melepas genggamannya pada tangan Naruto dengan sedikit membanting.

"Seharusnya kau lebih mengkhawatirkan tubuhmu itu. Kau membuatku takut," kata Sakura sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

Naruto terkejut sekilas saat memandangi wajah Sakura serta nada kalimat yang terucap dari bibir wanita itu. "Kau mengkhawatirkanku? Terima kasih,"

Sakura menatap heran Naruto. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari pria ini. Nada bicaranya terdengar begitu arif dan pandangan matanya masih sesayu saat terakhir kali Sakura melihatnya. Membuat wanita itu mendadak khawatir.

"Sepertinya aku harus memanggil…" kata Sakura panik ingin beranjak meninggalkan Naruto untuk memanggil Tsunade.

Naruto mencegahnya dengan menangkap pergelangan tangan Sakura. "Aku baik-baik saja," kata Naruto pelan dan pandangan lembut. "Aku juga senang kau baik-baik saja. Aku berhasil memenuhi permintaanmu, Sakura. Apa kau senang?" lanjut Naruto dengan mata yang menajam dan serius.

Sakura terpana di tempat. Benar juga. Janji itu berhasil ditepati oleh Naruto. Meskipun dengan proses yang tak mudah. Pria itu benar-benar menunjukkan pada Sakura, bahwa ia mampu. Sakura tak mampu menahan perasaannya, pria di hadapannya ini benar-benar sosok sempurna yang seharusnya ia ketahui sejak dulu. Seharusnya.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya dan tersenyum dengan cengiran khas miliknya. "Akhirnya, kau bisa bertemu lagi dengan _Teme_. Kau pasti senang, kenapa aku harus menanyakannya lagi," cetus Naruto sambil tertawa garing.

Namun tanpa diketahui Naruto, Sakura tertunduk dalam sekarang. Ia memang senang mengetahui Sasuke berhasil dibawa kembali oleh Naruto ke Konoha. Tapi bukan itu, ia lebih senang saat melihat Naruto baik-baik saja. Saat mendampingi Naruto di setiap malam. Mengobrol dengan tubuh Naruto bagai tak bernyawa itu selama dua bulan. Menatapnya setiap saat dan akhirnya dengan mata kepala sendiri melihat pria itu terbangun dari tidur panjang. Itulah yang disebut kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya.

Sakura mendekat pada ranjang Naruto. "Terima kasih," kemudian dengan cepat ia mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat pada tubuh Naruto yang masih terbaring sempurna. "... atas segalanya," Naruto mendadak beku di tempat mendapati Sakura mendekatkan wajah sayu itu pada dirinya. Apalagi kedua mata Naruto terfokus pada bulir air mata yang kini turun secara perlahan dari sudut mata Sakura—membuatnya terpana.

"Karena itu…" Sakura memejamkan matanya dan menutup jarak di antara mereka. Wanita itu mencium lembut bibir Naruto yang masih membungkam kaku. Naruto tak mampu berekspresi apapun selain memasang wajah tak mengerti dengan kedua mata yang melebar sempurna. Ini terlalu mendadak dan tak terbayangkan baginya.

"—ini hadiahnya, Naruto..." lanjut Sakura dalam hati.

**Cinta itu sudah berpaling padamu, Bodoh. Kau memang terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya. Dan kurasa, itu berlaku sama padaku. Aku terlambat mengakuinya… Kita memang sama.**

**TAMAT**

* * *

><p>Bagaimana pendapat <em>readers<em>? Ini adalah fic pertama Saya di Fandom Naruto. Bisa minta _review _buat tahu pendapat kalian tentang fic ini? Terima Kasih.


End file.
